1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers, and in particular, to containers for storing video cassettes. More particularly, the invention relates to a single storage container which is adapted to receive and hold two different size cassettes currently being manufactured and sold for use with video cassette recorders and players, which cassettes constitute approximately 90% of the market today.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of video cassettes together with associated equipment is growing in popularity. These cassettes are used primarily to record programs directly from a television for replay, or else they are purchased with a program, movie or the like prerecorded thereon. It is desirable that these cassettes be shipped and stored in protective boxes or containers to prevent physical damage to the cassette during shipment, as well as to keep the cassette relatively dust free during storage.
The most common type of cassette container used today is an integrally molded rectangular-shaped plastic box of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,071 and 4,011,940. These types of containers have a pair of projections molded on the top or bottom wall which are adapted to seat in the reel openings formed in the cassette case. These projections position and retain the cassette within the container preventing it from rattling or moving about and have proven generally satisfactory for their intended use. Most of these containers use a double hinge-type of closure for connecting the lid or top wall of the container to the remainder of the container, as shown in the two above-mentioned patents. Provisions preferably are provided in these storage containers, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,940, for aligning the closure lid and latch members with the remainder of the storage container.
These are two different size video cassettes presently being manufactured and sold for use today with the majority of the various available recording and playback equipment. This requires two different size storage containers to be produced, sold and stored by the various manufacturers and distributors in order to provide a complete range of video cassettes to the ultimate users or consumers.
There is no storage container for video cassettes of which I am aware which provides an inexpensive, rugged, dust-proof construction, preferably molded of plastic, which will store both sizes of cassettes firmly and securely, and in addition, provide a unique flange arrangement on the double hinge closure panel and lid to provide for properly aligning the closure tabs for the container when the lid is moved to a closed position.